Shedding my Skin
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: She was ready to give whatever she had to. Henry had told her since she was a littlegirl to back off, to not get so attached, and now that she understood what that meant, she took everything she could, and made him want her just as much as she wanted him.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Let me know if this is crap, I totally don't know if writing him with an OC is an atrocious idea or not. I hope you guys enjoy it none the less, and that it can be a nice, new, fresh idea for the Keith fandom. I enjoy these two together; I liked molding a perfect girl for him instead of wondering what Natalie would say. Never fear though, I'm still a Natalie lover too- updates will come for my strictly canon stories soon.**

**Blessings, **

**Sarah. **

_Dying somehow seems less sad than never having really lived. _

All of his life he had lived to the fullest- so finding out really hadn't affected him. People were _supposed _to die after they have lived good, full lives; he only felt sad when he thought over how he wouldn't gain the good, 'long' life lived, sentence.

It was Thursday, December 24th at St. Charmain's Cancer Hospital that he was first operated on. The surgery had removed what they believed to be a cancerous cyst from his stomach. It had only lasted a couple of hours, and before he knew it, he was wide-awake. Anesthesia had never really made Keith groggy when he woke-up, it only gave him a sore, scratchy throat. He awoke to his father and girlfriend, Julie, by his side. Julie had been Keith's best-friend for, pretty much, ever. She was shy, sarcastic, dramatic, caring, and funny. She was only a head shorter than him, with a skinny frame, pale skin, and small hands. She had bright, green eyes, and auburn locks that fell to her low back. She always teased Keith by saying he wouldn't love her if she lost her long waves of red; he loved running his hands through, smelling, and staring at her beautiful hair. Her hair was probably one of his favorite physical characteristics of her. Besides the physical, though, Keith adored her ability to always make him feel loved- they had been dating for a year now, and she had yet to leave his side.

"How do you feel?" She asked timidly; she hated hospitals, and was only doing this for him.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. She came to sit beside him and grasped his outstretched hand in her own.

"I'm fine." He spoke quietly, though she could always see right through him.

"You'll say just about anything to get back to your truck, huh?"

He grinned. "Well, maybe I would do anything to get back to you if you weren't always right where I am."

She smiled knowingly at him instead of taking offense, and replied: "But I do assume you enjoy me being here with you better than if I'd stay away."

Keith nodded. "You're correct."

Henry stood and came to hover over the other side of his son's bed. "I should go let the doctor know you're awake. Are you in any pain?"

"Just my throat, like always."

Henry nodded, smiling; that answer comforted him, and with that he left to go tell the doctor his son was alert.

Julie came to sit on the edge of his bed then, and sighed. "You won't be getting out for a couple days, huh?"

"Nope." He replied cheerfully.

"You'll be in here for Christmas, of course. Then you will probably be here the 26th…this is the first time you'll be in the hospital for our anniversary."

Keith looked sad then, as though he had failed her. His façade always crumbled under her disappointment, (which he knew she didn't mean to do on purpose, and even more so not to upset him), but he couldn't help to feel sorry for letting her down. He wished he could buy a different life; a life in which he wouldn't be sick, and he could offer her everything- himself, at least. But that was the reality: he had nothing to offer her, not even forever…What woman would find that appealing? He looked up at her smile, and supposed she was the one in a million that would.

"I'm sorry." He managed to get out, his jaw quivering.

Julie smiled and rested her palm against his cheek. "Don't be sorry; we can celebrate anywhere. I can't believe we're already going to be together for one year. I feel like I've known you forever." She joked; she had known him forever.

"You are so amazing." He whispered back, kissing her wrist.

"I do try terribly hard." She replied, moving her hands to rest in her lap, and sat back in her seat.

"How long are you staying for?"

"Your Dad told me if I wanted to crash at your place I could, but you aren't there, so would that be awkward? I know it's strange since I've known you guys my whole life, but I've never chilled with Henry."

Keith laughed.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Nothing," he replied, still smirking. "you're just funny."

"Well, seriously, I haven't! What if he makes me watch those terrible black and white movies without you? I can't endure another Frankenstein fest, and the first time I endured that by the skin of my teeth, you were with me!"

Keith reached out his arm- asking her silently to be close to him once more. She obliged, and pulled her chair closer, holding his hand.

"You'll survive, I'd actually like you hanging out there. You can have my bed- then once I get back it'll smell like you. Plus, my Dad is always here bright and early, so I can see your face first thing in the morning"

Julie blushed. Sometimes, it was a little interesting being told how cute or beautiful she was by someone who she still sometimes looked at as only her best-friend, but being that it was only out of habit, she easily shook it off. The opportunity to be his girlfriend had presented itself without warning, and she had said yes immediately to the question being asked after she was told the one thing that could make her life fall apart: The possibility of losing him. No, she hadn't planned to be asked out by anyone after they had just rushed into letting her know that they were dying, but as her world was falling apart, the most beautiful thing came of it: him being hers after all those years of wishing.

"I'll be going home whenever your Dad wants to take me, then."

Keith nodded. "I appreciate you being here, Julie."

"Ah, it's nothing, champ." She used the nickname she'd given him after his first round of chemo. "I have no where better to be anyway." She fake yawned.

Keith chucked and kissed her forehead. She was everything he could ever ask for in a girl, and he even had a run for his money in the sarcasm department. Keeping him on the edge of his seat was something he had a knack for, and he didn't think there would ever be a day that he found her boring.

"You could be at try-outs."

Julie had tried for the past 3 years to be on the cheerleading team, and now, it was her last chance to be on- her Senior year. Though to his surprise, she shrugged. Sitting bolt up-right, he grabbed her wrist gently.

"Julie, you aren't trying out?"

She looked at him. "I'll never make it anyway, plus I want to be here with you. I'd rather be here for, spending every second I can, then with something that will end up taking up way more of my time than just 3 hours of try-outs if I made it."

Keith couldn't argue with that; Julie was somewhat of an outcast, quite socially awkward, and very soft-spoken. Her dream of being a cheerleader was a little far-fetched, but he would never dare tell her. Instead, he pulled her closer, and finally she just sat next to him on his bed, and allowed him to wrap his arm around her. Without a comment, he picked up the remote next to him, and used the fingers that wouldn't enable his I.V. to pinch him to change the channel with.

"What do you want to watch, Pumpkin?"

"Anything." She replied, resting her head deep into his chest.

"I don't want to hold you back from anything." Keith spoke softly.

"You aren't," she grinned. "I had the perfect opportunity to change the channel, and I thank-you for being so open to letting me make the decisions in this relationship."

Letting out a bark laughter, he squeezed her tight- he had a keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie always enjoyed whatever time she spent with Keith's family, although she had never spent one-on-one time with Henry. When she was younger, his Mom would enjoy finger sandwhiches with her, and listen to her rantings of life, but his Dad had never been super involved in them being friends. But it was Christmas Eve, and in January it would be the 3rd anniversary of his wife's death. Anything terrible the family ever endured always happened around the same time of year, and Julie hoped this time around she could be at least a small source of comfort.

Once they had made it home, Julie jumped out of Keith's truck and followed Henry inside. Locking the door behind him, he then threw his jacket and wallet on the couch.

"You can have Keith's bedroom, Jules." He said, smiling as he used the fatherly nickname for her.

She grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

"So, what would you like for dinner?"

"Henry, don't make anything; I'll pop in one of those TV dinners from last weekend."

He nodded. "If you're sure…" He stated slowly.

"Positive." She replied.

"Alright, then, I'm going to go take a quick shower, stay by the phone for now in case the hospital calls, please."

"No problem." She replied as they parted ways.

She sat alone at the kitchen table for a long time, merely thinking. Quite frankly, she wasn't worried about Keith- the chemo was working well, and they were able to remove the mass; things were running quite smoothly. She just didn't want to get her hopes up too high.

"No calls?" Henry asked, pajamas on, and a short towel hanging around his neck.

Julie shook her head.

"Good. Find any food that seems appealing to you?"

"Actually, no. I decided I would wait for you."

"Wonderful- I just remembered we left over pizza."

"Home made?" Julie asked.

"You know it, sweetie." He replied.

She smiled and got out a pan before pre-heating the oven.

"I can't believe it's going to be Christmas tomorrow already." Henry commented as he laid a couple of frozen pizza slices on the aluminum foil.

"Me either." Julie said, a look on her face Henry couldn't decipher. "When do you think he'll be home?"

"Well," he sighed, popping the pizza in the oven. "if the mass was cancerous and all of it could be removed, hopefully soon. If it spread, obviously he will need more surgery.

Julie nodded as they took a seat across from eachother at the kitchen table.

"In your fatherly gut," she tried to joke. "what do you think will happen?"

"Well, I hope the mass had no other areas to spread to, but they said it was quite large- it had a good chance of having spread already, Julie."

"Where to?" She asked, holding her composure.

"Maybe a lung." Henry stated solemnly.

Julie nodded, her face paling. For some reason, she had thought the chemo was all she had to worry about, but it wasn't. If he got sick, his immune system wouldn't be able to handle it, and if the tumor had spread anywhere else, she wasn't sure he would be strong enough to endure another surgery.

She gulped.

"Julie, let's not think about that. He will be okay." He assured quietly.

The timer on the oven went off then and Julie rushed to get the pizza out- she didn't want to stay in the conversation she had been engaging in with Henry any longer.

As they ate in silence, Henry's thoughts wondered to those of his son, and of his son's beautiful girlfriend. Henry really couldn't be more thankful for Julie; for once in his life, his son was happy…truly, happy, and there was nothing he could do to ever thank her. Truthfully, ever since they had become best friends in the 2nd grade, Keith's demeanor had changed; he always acted himself, and he didn't care what anyone thought. Keith was happy after making friends with Julie, and he finally fit in somewhere. Keith had always been somewhat of an outcast, but the sense of peace and acceptance he felt around Julie was something that even Henry could feel.

Once dinner was over, Julie offered to clean up and let Henry turn in early. He obliged, and offered to put a clean set of sheets on Keith's bed for her, but she declined. Of course she would want to sleep on his sheets, that had the form of his body, and his scent, but she thanked him for the kind gesture. Honestly, sometimes she felt a little bit awkward around Henry. Her heart always broke for him. What do you really say to a man who had lost his wife, and could be losing his son? She doubted he would want to talk about the weather, school, or her love life with his son…There was just nothing to really converse over.

"Hey Julie?" He asked, pulling her out of her thoughts as he entered the kitchen once more. She turned off the water and dried off her hands.

"Finished! What, Henry?" She replied.

"Well, I was wondering, maybe you'd want to catch up on some black and white Dracula? It's a classic, even better than Frankenstein- Keith used to watch it with me all the time, and I have some funny stories of his childhood to tell you."

Julie chuckled and nodded.

She supposed _this _was what you did for a man who was suffering like Henry- clean the dishes, and treat him like you would your own Dad.

**a/n: not sure how fond I am of this chapter, but I really love Julie bonding with Henry, even if it is slow growing seeing as I can picture her having been closer to Sandra…*thinks of a great side story* Anyways, please review! Ideas are welcome! As well, how would you all feel about a story for Henry and Sandra's lives together from Keith's early childhood until her death? I'd love feedback, guys! God Bless, and until next time- Sarah! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A\n: I love this chapter. My fav so far. Reviews = LOVE. And I'll give you a cyber-cookie ;D **

**Blessings(: **

"Sandra used to watch these with me." Henry began, his voice wavering with each word. "Keith doesn't like them too much. If you don't like it, let me know." He finished, pressing play.

Julie offered him a gentle smile. "I'm sure I'll love it." She stated.

Keith flipped through the T.V. channels, wishing desperately that he was home with his Dad and Julie, and able to sleep in his own bed. He was just tired of being _sick. _Reaching over, he grabbed the cup of water resting on his bedside table, and brought it to his dry lips. Ice water running down his scratchy throat was sweet relief for him, and he settled back against his pillows once he set the plastic cup back in its place.

It was only 45 minutes into the movie, and Julie was struggling to keep her eyes open and keep her interest. Stifling a yawn behind her hand, she blinked rapidly to re-focus her eyes, and then moved into a more comfortable position. Henry paused the movie a second, stood from the recliner, and glanced at her spot on the couch.

"Popcorn?" He asked abruptly.

Knowing that eating would help her stay awake, she smiled and nodded eagerly.

"I'd love some. Nacho cheese flavored?"

"Keith's favorite." He replied.

She pulled the covers tighter around her as he disappeared into the kitchen. Julie felt like maybe, in her own small way, that she was doing s_omething _to take Henry's mind off everything. The thought of being able to make him even a shred happier than he truly was, made her ecstatic. Suddenly, she was wide awake.

Keith succumbed to sleep easily that night, but _staying _asleep posed as the problem. Tossing and turning, he felt a slight pinch on his hand and awoke to his I.V. tugging loosely on his skin. He gritted his teeth and pushed the tape down tighter. It was no use, pressing the call-button, he then laid there and waited for the nurse. She was kind and gentle, but his sore, think skin still ached from sliding the needle out, it being cleaned, and then sliding a new I.V. in. Biting his lip as it throbbed, he was left in darkness once more; sometimes he just wanted to _cry. _

And other times, he did.

Munching on popcorn, and knowing Keith would be thankful to her for keeping his Dad company, Julie was wide awake and more alert to the scenarios happening in the movie. She was so into the movie, in fact, that she felt a bit of sadness wash over her when the credits rolled.

"Well," Henry looked at her expectantly. "what did you think?"

"I loved it." Julie replied truthfully.

She hadn't seen him smile as much as he did then, since before Keith had been diagnosed.

Keith awoke a couple more times during the night, but thankfully, kept his I.V. intact. He glanced at the clock; it was 9:15. His Dad usually arrived around 9:30, so he had time to comb out his hair and clean himself up some. Standing carefully, he held the stand that had all of his wires connected to the machine, and walked to the bathroom. He had no problem moving around, (besides the dizziness he always experienced). He brushed his teeth then, and combed his hair out quickly. Washing his face and his hands, he snow smelled immensely out anti-septic. Gagging, he sprayed his cologne on him and in the bathroom to mask the disgusting hospital smell. By the time he was finally done, he heard a knock on his door. His father opened it and smiled at his son who was taking a seat in one of the three 'visitor's chairs in the room. Julie walked in behind Henry and shut the door again.

"Hey, champ!" She said, walking up and hugging him.

He smiled and hugged her back as tight as he could, drinking in her scent.

"Great now." He whispered.

She smiled. "Your Dad and I watched Dracula last night." She said in the best 'vampire-voice' she could muster.

Keith chuckled as his dad hugged him. "Oh did you now?"

"Yes, we did- she was such a team player!" Henry beamed as he broke the hug. Turning to Julie, he clapped her on the back softly.

Keith mouthed, 'thank-you', to her, and when Henry turned back to face his son, she mouthed in reply, 'you're welcome,'.

"Have your doctors said anything new to you?" Henry asked as him and Julie took a seat.

"He came to see how he was doing early in the morning. He said my tests came out good, but there was one thing he wanted to talk to us about. He should be here around ten."

Henry glanced at the clock: 9:34. He was anxious to know if his son's surgery had been 100% successful, if he needed more chemo, or if he could finally come home. They all talked for awhile longer then, but Julie could tell something was on Keith's mind that he wasn't telling them. Try as she might read through him though, she couldn't. For the first time, she had no idea what could be puzzling him. The look on his face was one she hadn't seen in all their years of knowing each other, and he was never usually anxious for news from the doctors. What could it be?

They heard a knock on the door about twenty minutes later, and the doctor stepped in. smiling congenially, he took a seat on the edge of Keith's bed.

"Keith, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, do you know all of my results yet?"

He held up the folder in his hands and nodded. Opening it, he looked up over his glasses at Henry.

"Mr. Zetterstrom, after the lab results came back we discovered the tumor was cancerous. We removed the tumor as a whole, but a smaller tumor spread to his lung."

Henry sucked in a deep breath.

"That being said, the position and size of it is in-operable as of now. We are setting him up for another round of chemo, and he will have to stay with us for a couple more days."

Henry could do nothing but nod, and when the doctor left he looked at Julie.

"What do you say we go get some food, and the gifts in the truck, and make this the best Christmas we can?" He said firmly, more so than asking. Julie nodded and looked up at Keith.

"I totally forgot; Merry Christmas, Keith." She spoke softly.

The decorations around the hospital were lively and bright, but it didn't change what a grim place Henry felt the hospital was. Walking back to Keith's room, he took the pile of gifts from Julie, then stopped a moment.

"Something is bothering him; talk to him, and I will go grab the food."

"Will you be able to carry everything alone?"

"Yes- I'm getting a food cart, just go take care of him."

She nodded and walked in the direction of his room. When she entered, she smiled at him. He smiled back, but only for a second; forced.

"Alright, spill." She said.

She figured a sappy approach at this conversation wouldn't work- he needed his best-friend only right now.

How _wrong _she was.

"Would you say yes if you were proposed to without the whole 'one knee' deal?"

Julie blinked rapidly. _WHAT? _

"Come again?" She asked, confused.

"Would you say yes if I asked you to marry me right now?"

"No." She blurted out.

Taken aback, he sat up straight, something crossing his features she still couldn't decipher.

"Because why? Because I'm dying?"

"No!" She almost screamed _quite _loudly. "Because we are _nineteen years old!" _

"We'll be twenty in 2 months for you, and 3 for me- what's the big deal?"

"It's just still too young."

"Then pick a year and I'll see if I can make it." He replied grimly.

Julie didn't know what to reply to all of this.

Keith looked down at his lap then, and she followed his eyes.

_He __could not __be serious…_

He held the ring box up to her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Julie."

She scooted closer to him, her face close to his.

"What is this?"

"Your Christmas gift." He rested both hands on either side of her face as she took the box.

"Julie," he asked, desperation lacing his eyes which normally held the strongest of demeanors. "will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I hope everyone is enjoying this story; I really appreciate all of the feedback I have been getting! Sorry for all the mistakes I have made; I was just looking back and realized I made a lot of typos and things. Anyway, please continue reading and reviewing, and most of all, enjoying, 'Shedding my Skin.' **

**God Bless, and enjoy chapter 4!**

A simple silver band with a small, solitaire diamond in the middle; it was an engagement ring…A beautiful one, and hers.

Julie stared down at the band all night, wondering how she had actually pressed the word, 'yes,' out of her mouth. She loved Keith with all of her heart, but she didn't know if going through with this was the best idea. They were only 19; Julie was just getting her life on the tracks to a good future, and Keith…Well, wouldn't he be heartbroken if he got sicker; if…

She didn't want to think of the ifs.

Gently, she stood from her bed, and walked into her bathroom. Her apartment was small, but inviting. Turning the lights on, they flickered for a moment, then illuminated the room brightly. Julie walked to the bathtub, (a luxury she hadn't found in any of the other apartments she had scoped out), and turned on the hot water. Filling up the slowly rising water with chunks of what would soon be bubbly soap, she stripped off her clothes. She rested in the tub for awhile, head leaning against the cold, porcelain tile on the edge. Her thoughts wandered to Keith, and the question he had asked her only hours ago. Her thoughts then fell on a completely separate question that he had asked her years ago.

_"Man, what's gotten into you today!" Julie screamed, rushing after Keith as he made way, (immensely quicker than her), to his truck. Throwing the door open, Julie jumped backwards to avoid being smacked by it. He slammed it shut a abruptly and started the engine. Swiftly, she ran to the other side, and jumped into the passenger's seat as the truck began to back up._

_ "What is wrong with you!" He hissed, slamming on the breaks. "You could've gotten yourself killed just now!"_

_ "Not to mention you would be my murderer for acting completely irrational! What in the world is wrong with you today; I have never seen you act like this in all these years of being your bestfriend!" _

_Keith swallowed hard, and let out an angry sigh. "It is none of your business." He hissed again. _

_ "None of my business?" Julie asked, distraught. "How is something that is bugging you so much none of my business?"_

_ "It just isn't, okay?"_

_ "Not okay!"_

_ "Well that's just how it is!"_

_ "How what is?"_

_ "It was cancerous, Julie, okay!"_

_Julie furrowed her eyebrows. "W-what're yo-"_

_ "The tumor! It's cancerous!" He screamed, beginning to back up out of the school parking lot again. _

_Julie stared at him blankly. This couldn't be happening. _

_ "No it isn't." She replied, her stony expression willing him to believe it wasn't truth that he was speaking. _

_Keith had never seen her as serious as she was then, and he pulled on the side of the street, near a small restaurant that had always been her favorite. _

_ "Come on." He spoke. _

_Julie felt whiplash at his sudden calming tone, instead of the yelling he had been using on her just moments before. Her words felt numb as she forced them out._

_ "You think I'm eating?" She asked as her reply. _

_Keith stared ahead. "I haven't eaten all day, and I was supposed to pick you up, and take you out for lunch." He stated 'matter-of-factly,' his voice showing that he was still on the verge of annoyance and anger. _

_ "I want to go home." She stated quietly. _

_ "Well you aren't, so you go ahead and sit in the car while I go in and sit in a booth stuffing my face." _

_Julie scowled at him, but shoved the door open and walked towards the restaurant before he even un-buckled. By the time he caught up with her, sitting the booth farthest in the back, he was completely out of breath. _

_ "Un-called for." He said as he took a seat._

_ "Don't care." She shot back. _

_ "Look, Julie, I-"_

_ "So this is why you've been acting like a jerk all morning? Your texts were so angry, and when you picked me up you were so annoyed." _

_ "Yeah, pretty much."_

_ "So I guess your recent death sentence gives you the right to treat me like a piece of-"_

_ "What can I get you two?" the waitress asked, cheerfully._

_ "Water." They replied in unison. _

_Once she left, Keith stared at Julie. She was being completely blatant; open. He liked it; he had been worried about her, but there was obviously no need to be. She could stand on her two feet with sarcasm just as well as he could. Denial would sustain her. _

_ "I am not trying to treat you badly, alright? I was just told this morning." _

_ "I know when you're appointment was, dummy." She rolled her eyes. _

_He grinned. "Listen, kid," he shot back his pet-name for her. "I didn't come here for sympathy; I have enough of that waiting for me at home from my Dad. I came here to ask you a question." _

_Julie shrugged her shoulders, playing absent-mindedly with the paper that had moments before covered her straw. "Shoot." _

_ "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" _

_ "Do I want to be your girlfriend?" She asked the words back to him. _

_He nodded, smiling his signature, crooked-smile at her. He looked so boyish and obnoxious then; Julie thought he looked adorable. _

_ "Did they give you any medication for your fever?" She asked, taking the water the waitress had just offered her. _

_ "I have no fever, which means I am not delusional, which means I really did just ask you if you want to be my girlfriend." _

_Julie had decided then to quit with the anger and sarcasm, and support him. After-all, she wasn't being a very good girlfriend. _

Julie didn't remember much else of that day besides crying, wasting no time in kissing him for the first time, and spending the night watching movies with him that would make both of them laugh, and give them false hope that this nightmare they were in, would be over soon. Smiling at the memory, though, Julie realized that they had made it- they were doing okay. He would be okay. She gulped at that thought; would he be okay? She sunk deeper into the water as she thought of him lying there, all alone, the tumor on his lung making it increasingly hard for him to breath. Standing and exiting the tub quickly, she dried herself and threw on a T-shirt and shorts. She had to stay with him, and quit being so distant.

After-all, she wasn't being a very good fiancée.

**A\n: I love this chapter. Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I'm a little lacking on ideas for this story. Live, or die? Too repetitive? Is Julie annoying? Etc…I just don't know what direction to take this. Any ideas? Review, please! _

_God Bless!_

_Thegoodgirldoll. _

She sat, legs crossed on his bed, feeding herself, and him popcorn as they watched the T.V. that created a blaring light in contrast to darkness all around them in the room.

"First President of the United States."

"How dumb! What is, George Washington." Julie replied to the Game Show Host.

Keith grinned. "Popcorn?"

She obliged, shoving two pieces of cheddar cheese popcorn into his mouth. Her knuckles were tinged orange, and her fingers were greasy. Keith was bundled up under the covers, (hands and all), and she was sitting with short, shorts, cross legged, next to him on top of the covers. They'd been sitting like this for hours now, flipping through channels, and asking nurses to bring them various snacks. Keith was more content then he had ever been, sitting there with his best friend, and fiancé. He could never be able to truly tell her the love he held in his heart for her: It was too immense. Keith had loved her for a long time, and now that he knew she felt the same way, his life couldn't be better even though laid up like this appeared as though it couldn't be worse.

"Where do you want to get married?" He asked, freeing his hands from under the covers and wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"I have no idea. If you don't behave it'll have to be the hospital!" She tried joking. But it backfired.

He looked into her eyes. "I want us to be normal."

"We are normal." She replied, kissing his forehead. "We're as normal as they come, we're just stuck in some extraordinary circumstances."

"I want to get married before they start all this new, rough chemo."

"Keith, that's only a couple weeks away."

"I know. I want to marry you before I lose all my hair." He said, almost inaudibly.

Julie sucked in a deep breath of air; she had not been expecting that. She had been sure he knew that those things didn't bother her. It wasn't important to her for them to get married with, or without his hair. But that was just it: to her it wasn't important…To him, it must be. Julie smiled and squeezed his free hand.

"We can do that, then." She said quietly. "You should be coming home before then; we only need your Dad and my parents there…a couple of friends. It will be perfect."

"Julie, I know you think it's stupid…But I have to feel confident for this. I just can't do that. And it isn't out of embarrassment, it's just…confidence."

"It's okay, champ. I know."

He leaned his head back against his pillows then, and closed his eyes. He fell into sleep quickly, dreaming of her, of his chemo, of his Mom. Julie didn't want to take him, so she remained at his side that night, running her fingers through his hair, trying to think of ways to boost is happiness and confidence, and praying silently, and once in a while out loud, for his safety through all of this. Julie was good at holding her emotions in when she wanted to, and that's what she did then as she laid there by his side. She would do this for him, until the day he, or she died. She vowed to him, though he was sleeping, that she would never leave his side. She placed a kiss on his cheek gingerly, and held his hand in hers as she curled closer next to him.

"I love you." She whispered, though he couldn't hear her.

She rested her head against his, blinking back tears. Keith had been her best friend all of her life, so why did she feel so distant from him now? She supposed it was because they had never been through anything in which they were _apart…_and now, all she wanted was to be able to _feel _what he was feeling; understand him. But she couldn't. She was completely out of the loop, and that's what was bothering her. She couldn't be close to him because she didn't know what a port felt like, she had never in her life passed out, she wasn't yet at the stage in which she could be worried about dying, and she wasn't losing her hair. Julie realized that for the first time, they weren't _connected _like she had always felt they were, and it scared her. It was in that moment, that she let herself cry against his chest. She pressed her eyes firmly shut but it hadn't helped. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, hitting his shirt with so much emotional force she could hardly stand it.

"I'm so scared." She whispered to the darkness around her. The T.V.'s light as dim, and the volume was all the way down, causing her ears an eerie buzzing sound that only come from silence. Her hearing rested on the sound of his heart monitor beeping constantly. She didn't know how he could sleep like this; she didn't know how he had been able to endure this life style for all these years. For as long as Julie could remember, Keith was taking residence in a hospital at some point of the week, month, and the majority of the year when it was all said and done, usually. She had to give him credit for being so strong all the time. She took in a deep breath, and then yawned. Cried out, she rested her head on his chest, and covered herself with his jacket.

"Goodnight, champ." She mumbled against his hospital gown. "Sweet dreams."

Then, she rested her hand shakily over his heart, and fell asleep, choosing to try and drone out the sound of his heart monitor, though it proved quite hopeless.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter, you all, and please review!_

_God Bless!_

Keith awoke with a sharp pain in his chest, and turned on his side to try and shift the tumor. He knew that it wasn't possible to do so, but he subconsciously tried anyway. He sighed, the pain still coursing through his body, and sat up. It was no use trying to go back to sleep, because he knew he wouldn't be able to, so he leaned against his pillows and got as comfortable as possible. He looked over, feeling Julie's body still next to his, and his heart skipped a beat painfully when he noticed her tear-stained face, dried mascara caked to her cheeks, and her eyes swollen red and black.

"Julie," he said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

He didn't want to wake her, so he said nothing else, but ran his fingers up and down her arm gently, stroking her. He watched her as she slept, wondering what she was dreaming of. When they first started dating, Julie always woke in the middle of the night to tell him she had a _dream _about him, but recently he had only called to tell him if she had a _nightmare. _Constantly he was awoken by his phone going off, with a few missed calls already; answering only to be told of the nightmare she had had of him dying. He'd lie there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what it would be like to die when he finally did, trying to coax her back to sleep and assure her it was okay, when it wasn't.

Keith held her close as she continued to sleep, wanting her to get as much rest as possible, and while she slept he thought of a memory of them together close to his heart.

_It was late August, and school had just started back up. It was their freshmen year and Keith hadn't spoken to Julie ALL summer, which was odd. He pushed through the crowds of people, looking for her everywhere. He was beginning to get anxious: did she hate him? Was she avoiding him? Did she not come back to this school? Finally, he spotted her and ran through the crowd forming in the middle of the hall. _

_ "Julie!" He had called. She ignored him. _

_Keith furrowed his eyebrows and slowed his pace, walking up next to her calmly._

_ "Julie? I yelled for you!"_

_She looked up at him, and he saw that her eyes were swollen and full of sadness. Keith sucked in a deep breath and fear._

_ "Julie, what happened, we've been at school for like, five minutes?"_

_She didn't laugh at his sarcasm like she usually did. In fact, she hadn't found him all that funny or hang around him much since she had started dating Brad, a football player in tenth grade. They had started dating last fall, and he always wanted to control Julie's time and life. Naturally, as her best GUY friend, Keith had been set on the back-burner. He had tried to talk sense into her, but she didn't want to hear it: she was too into Brad to notice that their friendship was falling apart. _

_ "Julie, just talk to me, please?" He urged, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Brad was nowhere to be seen. Keith didn't care that Julie was shoo him away the second she saw Brad, only that he didn't want her yelled at and he knew Brad would scream his head off at her if he saw her with another guy: even Keith. _

_ "No, because I'd rather not hear 'I told you so', right now."_

_Recognition immediately crossed Keith's features. "He dumped you, didn't he?"_

_She didn't reply, she only looked into his eyes before breaking down and throwing herself into his arms. Of course, he caught her. He held her tight, ignoring the stares people were giving them. Julie was so loved by everybody, and Keith was so…not. No one ever understood why they hungout all the time, seeing as Julie was so outgoing and he just wasn't. He didn't care, though. He stood there and held her, because he was her only bestfriend, and that's what friends were for. _

That day was special for Keith for the simple fact that it was the day he realized he could really have a shot at her. He would have given anything to date Julie even then, and now, there they were, lying together, engaged. Keith didn't know how he would have ever made it through all of these surgeries and chemo if he didn't have her: Julie was all that kept him going. He held her closer and ignored the pain that shot through his chest again. Soon after that, a nurse came in who he told of said pain, and she furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Keith, you know pain like that isn't good…The doctor just handed your father your discharge papers, you know, but if your tumor is causing pain: that needs another surgery, immediately."

Keith hung his head and motioned to Julie so as to show the nurse he wanted her to be quieter. The nurse smiled slightly and nodded.

"Keith," she said softly. "I'm going to have to tell the doctor, and he's probably going to schedule you for surgery, or start your vigorous chemo rounds today. You can't leave this afternoon."

"They have preachers for cases like mine, right, Melissa?" He used the name on her identification tag.

Melissa nodded, sadness crossing her features.

Keith took in a deep breath, and smiled though his face looked pained. "Then please bring in the pastor assigned for cases like mine. I want to marry my fiancé before I put my life in that doctor's hands for the last time."

_Author's Note: This chapter made me sad But what Keith story doesn't? Please review, and if you have any ideas for this story, please give them, I take everything into consideration! You guys will see the wedding soon, obviously, so I hope you all enjoy that. _

_God Bless,_

_Sarah_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: The wedding is here, and so is his surgery! Enjoy, and please review.**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah.**

Henry watched the scene before him with nothing but love crossing his features. He was able to watch his son get married; what a gift that was. Henry smiled and squeezed his son's shoulder as he stood slowly from his bed. He had listened to Julie's vows with much pain, but he couldn't tell her his without standing before her. Keith took Julie's hand in his own and kissed it softy, looking into her eyes.

"Julie, you have been my best friend since God only knows when, and you have meant the world to me since the first day we started talking. I have never felt so comfortable with somebody, and I haven't felt more support from any other peer. You were the only one that's ever paid attention to me, Julie. You're the only woman I would ever want to call my wife. You're priceless to me. When you said you'd marry me, you made my day. But today, when you become my wife, you'll make my whole life. I love, Julie, with everything I've got left."

Julie dried her tears on her wrist, and flattened the bottom of the short, flowing white dress she was wearing. The pastor stepped forward, gave a small ceremonial speech, and then looked from Keith, to Julie before continuing with the last part of the ceremony. Keith clenched his fingers into a nervous fist. His palms were sweaty, although he knew Julie would say 'I do'.

"Julie, do you take this man to be your husband?"

Julie grinned and looked at Keith, standing in front of her. The only wire holding him to the bed was the I.V. in his hand, and his thick brown hair covered his head.

"I do."

"Keith, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," he replied with no hesitance. "I _so _do."

Julie smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Keith threw his arms around her waist, and she flung hers around his neck tightly, sealing their vows with a long kiss. Keith placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her as close as he could get her, never wanting to let go.

"I love you," he said against her lips.

"I love you too, Keith. I love you too."

O0oo0O

"So you aren't afraid of going under the knife, champ?"

Keith gave her his sly grin and shook his head. "No, I'm a champ like you said."

Julie sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her lower waist as the nurse situated him for surgery.

"Being prepped is half the fun of it, you know, love."

Julie smiled. "Oh really?"

"Uhm, tcha. Look at this treatment I'm getting!"

The nurse even laughed at that and handed Julie the surgical cap and gown Keith needed to wear for the surgery. After that, she left, and Julie and Keith finally have five minutes alone since their little 'wedding'.

"So, let's pray this is your last surgery, hubby," Julie jokingly punched his arm.

Keith nodded, staring at her with nothing but love. "I hope so. I want to take you home and start a life with you so badly."

"That's all I want to, Champion."

"Hey, what happened to champ?"

Julie shook her head. "No, you're finally going to be a full-blown Champion. You're going to beat this," she squeezed his hand encouragingly. "You go in there and be as strong as I know you are."

Keith held her close as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I will. I won't let you down, Julie."

"You better not," she smiled, sniffling as Keith wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Come on, let's get you dressed."

She helped him into the bathroom and handed him the gown. She helped him un-do the thin gown he had been wearing for a few days, and then handed him the surgical cap. He put it on and laughed as he looked in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look hot like always," she shrugged, throwing the old gown and socks in the recyclable hospital wear bin.

A small blush crept across Keith's cheeks and Julie noticed, wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He reached his hands up and held hers close to his chest, kissing her arms. She leaned down and kissed his neck softly, holding him tighter to her. Keith closed his eyes as she kissed the only spot he regarded on himself as weak. Gently, he turned around in their embrace, and crashed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss eagerly and ran her hand up under the plastic cap, and through his hair. He pulled away, and took in a deep breath, calming his erratic heartbeat.

"You're so beautiful," he said huskily, cupping her face between his hands.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. "Ready?"

Keith nodded. "Let's get this over with. I want to wake up in your arms as soon as possible."

"You will," Julie guaranteed. "I will be right here waiting for you."

Keith smiled. "Take care of my dad for me, alright? You already know that though, dear," he joked, hitting her shoulder gently.

"I do," she agreed. "I will."

They walked out of the bathroom then, and only a few moments later the nurse walked in with a wheelchair.

"Ready, Mr. Zetterstrom?" She asked as cheerfully as possible.

"Oh, Jodie, cut it out. We all know you'd be a wreck without me."

Jodie nodded. "We would all be, Keith, which is why a higher doctor than the one on call will be performing the surgery."

Keith's eyes widened. It was bad if he needed a different doctor…

He hid his fear with sarcasm. "Oh wow, the head honcho!"

Jodie smiled sadly as Julie's eyes filled with worry. "Yeah, Keith. The head honcho even wanted to get his hands on you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter- Hope you all have fun reading! Please review!**

**Blessings!**

The tumors were rather large, and it was a difficult task to remove them from Keith's body. So far, he wasn't taking kindly to the medications, and his body was rejecting them, placing strain on his heart that was only cushioned by the deep anesthesia that kept him sedated.

"Give him some more oxygen, please," the doctor ordered, staring at the tube that was snaking down his throat. "He's pretty pale, I need more oxygen and blood-1/2 liter for now, please."

The nurses set to work getting the bags of blood and turning up the oxygen gauge. The doctor set back to his work in Keith's abdomen. He was careful to maneuver his stomach easily, gently prodding the tumors, and then beginning to suction the blood around them before burning the tissues that surrounded them so he could extract them.

The surgery itself didn't take too long, the last tumor was the only one they could not remove, so they closed him up quickly and stabilized his vitals before wheeling him back to recovery. The waking-up process was what would take the longest. Julie was sitting with Henry, leaning over Keith's bed eagerly as they waited for him to awake. The doctor had told them about the tumor that was too large to remove- the one that was spreading. Whereas Henry viewed this as a death sentence, Julie viewed it as solid fact that could help them handle this. If he had limited time, she would spend every sacred second with him that she could. If there was another route they could take, she would do everything she could to support him.

"Henry, is he going to be hungry when he wakes up?" Julie asked, already bustling about the room trying to get everything in order for him. She snatched his remote control off the TV stand and put it next to him, moved the food tray close to his bed so he could eat if he got hungry, and made sure his bag of clothes was close by. Henry chuckled.

"I doubt he will wake up from surgery and want to eat. The tube in his throat is probably going to make him sore for a few days- that's why they'll be keeping him up here."

Julie blushed, and sighed, taking a seat next to Henry.

"I just don't know how-"

"- to take care of him."

Julie nodded sadly.

"I know, kiddo. You've always watched from afar, and now, he's yours. But don't worry- you think I'm gonna leave you two cut and dry?"

Julie shook her head, and offered Henry a smile.

"I know you wouldn't, I'm just nervous. The doctor said we have to keep him comfortable, and in a few days we're taking him home…Okay, so, Keith is going to want to move on with our lives, right? Obsessed about moving into my apartment- _our _apartment, and-"

"-Julie, stop. Look at me."

Henry rested a hand on her shoulder as she stared at him.

"It is going to be fine. You'll know how to take care of him, I know you will. If he's in pain, he will tell you which medicines to get, the doctor will always call you to confirm appointments so you won't forget, and I will be right there with you both- calling you every-day and bringing food if you need it. You'll make it through."

Julie smiled. "Thank you, Henry."

"Anything for you two," Henry yawned as he stood. "I'm going to go grab some food- mind keeping an eye on him?"

"Of course not," Julie replied, moving her chair closer to his bed and grasping his limp hand in her own.

"No funny business if he wakes up while I'm gone."

Julie laughed. "Henry, we all know that tube is going to make his throat sore for days!"

Henry rolled his eyes and left them alone then. Julie took in a deep breath and smiled as she studied Keith's features. His face was pale, and she wished that tube could be removed from his throat. It was smaller than the one used in the O.R. but it was still rather large. His eyelids looked paper thin; gray. His hands were clammy, and his neck appeared to be the same way. Julie sighed and held her hand tight, squeezing it in comfort.

"I'm right here, Keith, alright? You can wake-up anytime…I won't leave you."

She smoothed his hair back as she waited for him to awake. His heart monitor beeped evenly next to her, and she watched the red slopes move at the pace they should be. This made her calmer than she acted to be. Seeing his heart rate rising and falling normally gave her the illusion he was less dead-looking than he appeared. Julie brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly, rubbing her fingers across his fingernails. They were smooth, but long- she would have to remind him to clip them soon. She ran her hand under his chin- he would have to shave, too. She giggled as he stirred. Before she knew it, his eyes fluttered open, and he was staring at her with bright, emerald green eyes- searching for solace.

"Where am I?" He choked out, pulling on the tube.

"No, no, no," Julie started, leaning up to move his hand from the firm grip he had on the plastic. "You need that right now, okay? The doctor will take it out soon."

Hearing her voice and getting a better look at her made him relax, and he nodded slowly, settling deeper into his pillows.

"I won't let anything happen to you, alright?"

He nodded once more, though his neck seemed stiff, and he seemed out-of-it still.

"You're safe."

He stared at her for a long moment before closing his eyes and turning his head away from her. She went back to her position of simply holding his hand, and listening to his snoring for the remainder of the time Henry left them alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated. But to one of my most faithful new reviewers, jhosk- this is for you. Everyone, please continue reviewing! I love you all!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah.**

Julie sat at Keith's bedside throughout the night.

It stormed heavily, and as each stroke of lightning hit outside the hospital room window, Keith's eyes would shoot open, before settling on Julie and making sure she was okay, then fluttering closed once more. Julie remained immobile most of the night, only moving to keep her tired limbs from falling asleep, or to adjust Keith's blankets and pillows. He didn't wake much, only when the few strokes of lightning came, and even then he was awake for moments only. Julie smoothed back his heart as sweat poured from his forehead. His chest appeared the same way: soaked and sticky, and his breathing was labored. The doctors had assured that he was simply rejecting the meds, and coming out of the thick anesthetic, but Julie still worried.

Julie sat in silence as she stared up at the TV, her eyes adjusting from no light, to the sharp brightness of HD TV. She flipped through channels, annoyed that there was nothing on at this time of night…Or, _morning. _She gave up, and shut the TV off, turning back to Keith and making out his features in the darkness. She traced her fingers along the bridge of his nose, and the outer limits of his face, memorizing each little part of him- for when he was gone. Julie chided herself angrily at that: why would she think that way? No, she wouldn't allow herself to. She was going to enjoy every second she had left with him, whether his time ran out tonight, or 20 years from now. Julie sung softly to him, knowing full-well how much he adored hearing her voice, and gripped his hand tightly as she watched the steady rhythm of his chest rising and falling.

Keith didn't hear Julie's singing, but his dreams were still a warm blanket for the numbness of his body and deadened senses. He dreamt of Julie and his wedding; one actually at a church, with her wearing a long, extravagant gown that they would be paying for the rest of their lives. He dreamt of their children- holding Julie close with their child in the middle. It brought a subconscious smile to his face and Julie smiled at his lips breaking into their wide grin. She rubbed his cheek with a bent finger.

"What are you dreaming of?" She smoothed his hair back once more. "I'd love to know."

For the remainder of the night, Julie watched his different expression, and comforted him when he woke up. At one point he had woken up, and gotten sick and Julie had to call in a nurse, worried she would hurt his various tubes and IV's. But now, it was that afternoon, and three nurses were crowded around him while Julie held his hand, removing the tube from his throat. He thrashed angrily, whipping his head away from them, but Julie helped hold him still.

"Keith," she soothed. "Please let them do this. They need to get this out."

At the sound of her voice, he calmed once more, and focused solely on her as they finally removed the tube. It slid out with ease, although Keith choked on it and made various 'gagging' noises throughout the whole process. Julie soothed him once it was over, and promised to get him his favorite ice cream as a homecoming gift. At that, he croaked out painfully: "Where..is, home?"

Julie smiled and grabbed his hand in her own. "You want to come to my apartment, don't you? I thought maybe we could…Make it _ours." _

Keith smiled then, breaking through the barrier of pain with the joy that Julie gave him, and it warmed her heart to see his grin once more. His eyes lit up at this idea, and for that, Julie was ecstatic.

"I would love t-that."

Julie grinned. "I'm glad. Now get some rest," she rested her flat palm against his chest. "I'm going to get some lunch and I will be back up soon."

Keith nodded and returned the quick kiss she gave him on his lips. He watched her leave the room and leaned back into his pillows comfortably. She was the only thing in life, besides his truck and his Dad, that had ever made him happy. She was truly his bestfriend and he had no idea what he would ever do without her. He was tired of being hospitalized all the time, and tired of things not going his away…but she was the one thing that always did- she always supported him through his tough times, and she loved him for who he was, despite some of his disabilities and setbacks. He adored her for her just like she cared about him because he was who he was. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met, and if anything pushed him to want to live: it was her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: You all are amazing. Jhosk, I love ya for all your reviews, and Jester-Dreams, thanks for working so hard to get caught up! Everyone, please continue R&R'ing!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah.**

Today was _finally _the day.

Julie helped Keith sit up from bed and pulled his black socks onto his feet gently.

"You're coming home with me today, Champ!" She beamed, setting his slippers in front of him. He slipped his feet into them and stood, keeping his hand firmly on her shoulder as she steadied him.

"Your apartment?" He confirmed.

"_Our _apartment," she corrected. "Henry is coming by later tonight."

"Really?"

"Really. He had to work today, but he knows you're coming home and he offered to bring us dinner."

"Did the doctor say anything about anymore surgeries?"

Julie smiled, pretending that the doctor hadn't. Of-course, Keith's doctor _had _said _many _things about upcoming surgeries, but that meant more time in the hospital, and more possible setbacks. She couldn't run his good mood for the day. He was coming home, and for now she wanted him to believe that it was indefinitely.

"Do we have everything?" She asked him as they glanced around the room.

Keith nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I already signed your papers," she stated. "We can just leave. They told us a nurse will meet us at the door."

Keith smiled and followed her lead as they left his room. They took the elevator down five stories and finally arrived in the hallway leading to the waiting room. They continued walking, waiving at the nurses at the front desk. A nurse they hadn't met before saw them at the front door and helped Keith sit in the wheelchair she had for him as they brought him to his truck which was parked rows and rows of parking spaces away. Julie gripped his hand as she kept up with the pace of the wheelchair.

"Thank you," he said to the nurse as she helped Julie get Keith into the truck and situated.

"No problem. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think we're all set. If he has any questions, or setbacks, though, we can just call the hospital?"

"Yes, they'll pull up his files for you immediately," the nurse smiled.

"That's great, thank you," Julie responded again getting into the truck herself as the nurse wheeled the wheelchair back into the hospital.

"Ready?" She asked as she started the truck.

"So, ready," he replied, clicking his seatbelt into the receiver.

The drive to Julie's apartment wasn't wasted on a lack of conversation. Keith was acting as though he hadn't been in the hospital all this time, and was his usually joking self, and Julie responded just as happily. It was nice to keep their thoughts off his sickness for awhile. Julie knew it was hard on Keith, and she didn't want to sound selfish by any stretch of the word, but it was hard on her too. It was tough going back and forth between the hospital and her and Keith's home; wondering how to care for him, and worrying about him. Julie gripped the steering wheel tightly as she thought of all these recent experiences. Her Keith had been through so much; too much. She wished desperately that she could take away all of his pain and torment; all of the memories and scars. But she couldn't. He was stuck with them, and so was she. They were in this together, and she supposed that he was thankful for being able to have a support group even though he had to go through all this.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Keith asked, smiling.

Julie grinned and shook her head as they pulled into their driveway.

"No thoughts."

Keith shrugged, chuckling. "Alright then," he replied as he un-buckled his seatbelt.

They made it in the house quickly, wanting to get settled in as soon as possible, and Keith immediately flopped down on the couch sighing heavily.

"God it's so comfortable," he groaned as Julie laughed.

"You missed it, didn't you?" She asked him, taking a seat next to him.

He had always adored her furniture. Julie supposed that's because it took her about a week to pick out the most comfortable pieces to purchase. He didn't seem this thankful for the furniture when he was in the store with her looking at the same couches for over two hours, but it paid off in the end like she had promised him it would.

"Got that right. Is your bed still as comfortable?"

"Well I don't go out and buy new mattresses every week so I suppose it is," she laughed.

"I love your apartment, Julie," he said, burying his head into a fluffy pillow.

"_Our _apartment," she corrected again, taking the pillow from him. "By the way, you told me you _hated _this pillow."

"Well, opinions change!" He shot back, grabbing the pillow from her and burying his face into it once more.

"What a child you act like, Mr. Zetterstrom!"

"What an accusation when your husband is only trying to be funny, _Mrs. Zetterstrom!"_

_ "_Mrs. Zetterstrom," she reiterated, a thoughtful smile playing on her lips. "I _am _your wife."

"You are," Keith responded, his eyes glistening with happiness at this revelation of hers.

"I love you, Keith," she spoke softly, her gaze un-wavering from his.

"I love you too, Julie. More than you know," he responded, moving in close to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, touching the vulnerable skin just above his neck where his hair had begun to fall out. He brushed his lips against hers and she held him close to her, kissing him back as forcefully as she could without feeling that she was hurting him. She touched her hand to his cheek and he smiled against her kiss.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I do now," Julie replied, smiling. "You remind me every-day."

Their foreheads touched and he kissed her fingers as he held her hand to his lips.

"That's how it should be," he replied. "That's exactly how it should be."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story- I just love you all! Enjoy this chapter! I know Keith JUST got home, but everything can't be perfect, can it?

Blessings,

Sarah.

Julie glanced up as Keith let out a hearty laugh, munching on popcorn and watching the TV in front of him. She was leaning over the kitchen counter where it met the living room, watching as his back was turned to her sitting on the couch. The living room was dark, so the TV was a harsh bit of light, but she blinked rapidly and turned back to cutting up the carrots for the stew she was making. Henry had been running late at work and called, apologizing that he couldn't bring dinner, but letting them know that he would be by sometime that night. Julie had immediately set to work making one of Keith's favorite 'sick' meals, and even though he wasn't exactly flu-sick, he still had many problems, and it was his first night home- she wanted to make him comfortable. The TV blared in the background still, and Julie listened offhandedly to the sounds of people screaming or making sarcastic remarks that Keith just laughed at. Why he loved Fear Factor so much was beyond her- it was disgusting and foul to her most times.

"Hey, honey, don't you think that's a bit loud?" She called out, throwing some of the carrots into the murky, spaghetti filled water in her boiler.

"Huh?" He asked, muting the TV and this proving her statement.

She smiled. "It's a bit loud, don't you think?" She said again in a sing-song voice.

Keith rolled his eyes. "You always say it's loud," he responded, un-muting the TV.

Julie just laughed, keeping her mind on the task at hand. She chopped the carrots and celery methodically, keeping in tune with each slice and making sure they were even. She didn't even pay attention when she glanced up once more since her mind was so engrossed in the task. Keith sighed and turned to look at her when he heard her quiet yell.

"What happened _now _in that kitchen of yours?" He asked, knowing full-well what a terrible cook she was, and that she always had accidents.

"I cut my finger!" She responded, annoyed at his tone.

He paused the TV and stood immediately, coming to her side and ignoring the dizziness in his head. He took her hand delicately in his own, pulling a wad of paper towel off the paper towel roll and covering the miniature wound. He pressed down lightly with his thumb, bracing her back as she bit her lip in the pain it caused.

"Small cuts like that are like paper cuts, huh?" He began to comfort in his joking manner. "They're the worst, I know."

"They suck," she agreed, biting her lip harder as he removed the pressure of his finger.

"Let's get you a bandaid."

She nodded, applying the pressure herself and following him into the bathroom.

"We really need to start keeping these in the kitchen, you know," Keith commented thoughtfully. "We always say we're going to buy a pack for the kitchen. It's weird that people keep bandaids in the kitchen and bathroom primarily," he began to rant as he grabbed the bandaids. Keith was always ranting or sarcastic- Julie had learned to be comforted by it. "It's just, dumb if you ask me, really."

"But I didn't ask you," she teased as he removed the paper towel and tossed it in the trash.

Keith chuckled. "Watch your tongue, Mrs. Zetterstrom," he grabbed the alcohol from under the sink and a rag. "As I was _saying, _it's weird that bandaids are kept mainly in the bathroom and kitchen because accidents can happen anywhere, you know? The bedroom, the living room, the front door!"

Julie laughed. "I suppose we will keep some in the kitchen and bathroom drawers, under our pillows, on top of the TV, and near the doorbell then!"

Keith smirked and gripped her finger tight as she winced, alcohol running down her finger and into the sink.

"Smarty-pants," he smiled, wiping off the blood gently before applying the bandaid.

"Good as new," he replied, throwing the wrappings in the trash and putting the rag in their hamper.

"Thankyou, my hero!" she mocked swooning.

"Oh, no problem! Next time I will bring my shining armor!" He joked back, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her in close for a hug.

The doorbell rang then and Julie pulled away, grinning.

"That'll be your Dad!" She stated, running out of the room.

Keith's eyes followed her, watching her intently as she answered and welcomed his father in the door.

"Hey, Dad," he spoke as he entered the room, coming to stand at Julie's side.

"Hey, son, how was your day home?"

"Better than I had hoped it would be, of course. My little housewife is making us stew."

"Your mother's recipe?"

"Of course we're using Sandra's recipe, Henry," Julie butt in. "It wouldn't be perfect if we didn't."

Henry beamed. "I can't wait to have it, then. Did that happen whilst making it?" He asked, pointing to her finger.

"Yes," Julie replied, groaning as she slumped her shoulders and trudged back into the kitchen exasperatedly.

She felt no embarrassment; Henry was like a father to her and the fact that she had done something wrong while making dinner _once again _was _no _surprise. She was right at these assumptions, for Henry let out a laugh just as hearty as his son's as they followed her into the kitchen.

"So I haven't set the table since it's only the three of us. Normally Keith and I just grab our plates and fill them up and then sit. Here are the napkins, though," she said, handing Henry the basket of white, soft paper as Keith opened the cabinet to retrieve the bowls.

"Thank you," was passed around as everyone took what utensils they needed and helped gather the food and drinks to bring to the table.

Keith grabbed a basket of bread and the butter pan before taking his seat at the makeshift 'head' of the small, circular table. They dug into their food quickly, wasting no time in filling their empty stomachs, and as Keith scooped up some thick gravy and meat on his bread, Henry began telling them why he had been running late.

"So I'm spray painting this truck- the thing is massive, right? _Massive. _The guy tells me halfway through, he hates the color. What is that, really? Where do these people think they come from? The Oval Office?! So what do I have to do?"

He didn't wait for a response as he took his frustration out on his celery chunks.

"I'll tell ya what I had to do- _Restart the whole thing! _Then, _then, _he gets mad for me taking too long! The guy storms off and says he will pick it up in three days. Finally I was able to leave, but I'll be darned! The nerve of some folks!"

"You know some people just don't have enough guts and some have too many, Dad. It's the business. His truck is probably his baby… If I ever changed HoneyBun's color I'd swatch it first, though- make sure I like it. Then again if I see a swatch, I can visualize it on my whole baby…that guy was probably too small minded. Just finish the hunk of metal, do a bang-up job of it, and hand it over to the fool. I can help you tomorrow afternoon if you'd like- you've got two spray paint machines, eh?"

Henry chewed on his a food a bit and glanced at Julie, confirming that she would allow him out for a few hours with his condition and just because she was his wife now.

"No problem, Henry. You did mention it's air conditioned now? The enclosure where you work on them?"

"Yes, air galore in there! We just keep the windows open for ventilation."

She nodded and grinned at both of them.

"I know you two will work great together- I can't wait to see the truck finished."

With that, they all finished their meal in amiable silence.

Keith held true to his offer, and was up early the next morning- showered, dressed, and gently waking Julie by eight in the morning. She grinned, hiding under the covers as he poked and prodded her, kissing her and coaxing her out of their warm bed.

"_Julie," _He fake wailed. "I _need _you!"

"Oh hush!" She mumbled from under her pillow. "I want to _sleep! _It's too _early! _Be quiet!"

"Haaaarsh!" Keith groaned in mock hurt, rolling off the bed.

Julie laughed as she peeked out from under the pillow then, yelping as Keith saw her and quickly pulling her pillow back over her head. She squealed happily, playfully nudging him with her elbow as he straddled her on her back and tickled her vulnerable sides.

"K-Keith, stop!" She tried to breath between laughs and yells. "I hate being tickled you know that!" She shrieked.

He did not relent- tickling her furiously and laughing as she laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm done," he raised his hands and got off her, letting her breath and slowly sit up.

"Goodmorning, Mr. Zetterstrom!"

"Morning to you, Princess Zetterstrom. Would her royal highness like to sleep in any later?"

She shook her head as she appraised him for the first time that morning. His hair was wet, but a lot more was missing…

_A lot._

"Keith, you've showered already?" She ventured onto the topic cautiously.

Keith's face flushed a light pink as he ran a shaky hand through his even thinner hair. He hesitated on the spots that were now completely void of hair particles.

"Is it _that _noticeable?" He asked, pained.

"No," she replied, standing and pulling her shorts form their painful place up her legs.

She moved his hand and ran her own through his hair.

"I'm sure we can do something about it."

She mopped his hair over, enough to look dishelmed, but not enough to look like a comb over.

"Try the messy approach for a bit- until we can get you some of those nice hats you like, huh? It'll look fuller once it's dry."

He offered her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Julie."

"My pleasure," she replied, arms crossed before leaning up to kiss him and entering the bathroom.

Julie wasn't in the bathroom long when Keith knocked on the door, letting her know that he was leaving. It was nearing ten O' clock then, and the truck shop his father worked at was a good thirty-five minutes into town. He stepped inside to give her a quick kiss and model his dry hair.

"Looking good, babe, looking good," she grinned. "I told you it would cover up once your hair was dryer."

"You did," he mused. "You are always right."

He popped her on the nose gently with his pointer finger and turned to leave.

"I will be home by four, okay? Be dressed and ready in something or other that looks nice- I want to go out to eat tonight."

Julie smiled. "Out? What's the occasion?"

"Oh, there are many," he responded, leaning on the doorframe. "The occasion of being home from the hospital, the occasion of loving you, and the occasion of not wanting you to chop off a finger completely this time. But those are just a few vague things, really," he waved his hand dismissively. "As I said, I'll be home at four."

He saluted to her as he finally left.

"Yes, sir!" She called down the hall.

She was responded to with his laugh, and her insides warmed at his voice.

He'd be home by four, he had assured her…and she was already counting the hours before she would see him again.

She expected him at four sharp. He would most likely leave early, around 3:20 from the truck shop, and he was always so prompt anyway when he made dinner plans with her…But he wasn't there at four sharp.

He wasn't there at four thirty either, and that was when she began to wonder.

At five is when she began to worry.

At five is when she got the call.


End file.
